Future Reunion
by AFY2018
Summary: "Nyssara reunion sex in the waverider" Castlefringereader
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Zari asked, stretching.

"More like when?" Wally chimed in.

Sara glanced at him with a tired smirk and shook her head. "Star City, née Starling City, February 3rd, 2034. This'll be interesting. No one screw anything up. If you see yourself, do not talk to them. Just keep to yourself."

"Why are we here?" Mick gruffly asked.

"Time Bureau told us that in order to keep the ship, one mission a month. Apparently a new group has popped up with access to time travelling tech. We have an HQ, people, and pay once we snuff them out. You know what to do, pair up and take down."

"Is that it?" Nick asked.

"What?"

"Usually you have, like… a wrap up 'allons-y' thing."

"Well let's go Legends, get ready to take out time!" Sara started up, pointing out to the boarding dock.

"Miss Lance, there's some information for you from the bureau." Gideon called from the com.

"Ugh. You guys go, I'll catch up with you later." She sighed.

Once the team left the bridge, Gideon continued. "An old friend of your is visiting Starling City to take the tech, a Nyssa al Ghul. Currently she is the leader of the League of Assassins."

"Shit. I'm home and my ex is here, again?"

"Seems so. Maybe you can distract her?"

"Maybe. Where are they?"

"She's in an apartment while her team is out trying to find the inventor's headquarters."

"Thanks Gideon."

Sara quietly sighed and walked off the ship. Everyone was gone, which was probably for the better, when Sara finally locked the ship. She looked down at her watch, tapping on it to show the apartment. Her old apartment. That's where Nyssa was. It wasn't unusual for them to share the room for missions, it was just weird to still see the building pop up after about twenty years. Sarah hailed a cab and travelled a block away from the apartment. The streets were different, but the same slums she escaped to four years ago. She wondered what the arrow team looked like now. Was Oliver already rockin' the salt 'n pepper or did he dye his hair. And Felicity, was she still trying to get into fighting shape or did she decide to use tech to her advantage? And Thea, John, what about her dad? Maybe later, but first Sara had to find her ex.

Sara went her usual way to the apartment, scaling the back alley ladder to the 3rd floor and opening the window. She took a deep breath before tentatively walking forward. An arm shot out, curved knife in hand and swung at Sara. She quickly grabbed their arm and yanked them from behind the wall. Sara pulled them close and as she held out their arm. It definitely was Nyssa, but she looked different. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, but there were silver and white strands scattered around the black hair. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled and shallow smile marks. Her face turned from an intense frown to… nothing. Maybe shock or disbelief, but nothing at the same time.

"Sara?" She asked in a soft shaky tone.

"Yeah…"

"You haven't aged a day. Eighteen years and not even a wrinkle." Nyssa smirked reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Good skincare routine."

She chuckled and sheathed her knife, reaching out for Sara's hands. "I know you've been travelling through time. How long has it been for you?"

"Two years."

"What have you done?"

"Saved the day, went to the old west, slept with the Queen of France."

"Of course."

"I was almost burned at the stake."

"Why, what did you do?"

"I had too much fun." She smirked.

"Fun?" Nyssa asked sceptically.

"My kind of fun."

"So why are you here, not that I'm really complaining."

"A quick break. One of my crew members wanted to see the future."

Nyssa cocked her head to the side and nodded. "You were never a good lier, Sara, but I don't care at this point." She took her old friend's hand and pulled her to the couch. "I've missed you so much, Al Ta'ir Al Usfar. After Talia was assassinated, I took over and I decided to modernise the league. We're allowing more technology, we aren't hiding from it anymore."

"What's been modernised?"

"Rite of Passage includes hacking security cameras and phones. Something Talia and Ras didn't prepare us for. I've changed the suits too. Here." She stood up and grabbed her uniform, laying it out on the floor. "Bullet reflecting plates, weapons are stronger and ready-packs have more hacking tech."

"Very modernised."

"They still think I'm old school." She laughed.

Silence fell between them. So much time had passed, but it felt like yesterday that Sara said goodbye to Starling City to join Rip. Sara glanced down at Nyssa's hands. They had more scars than last time, but when she held them, they were still smooth, strong and tough. She pulled her forward, resting her head on Nyssa's shoulder. She still smelled like fire and leather. Nyssa wrapped her arms around her back, sliding her hand up to her neck. Sara kept her hands on Nyssa's thighs, just wanting to be in that warm embrace.

"I'm sorry for the time we lost." Sara sighed.

"I think it was a good break. Look at you." She smiled as she pulled away. "You're control is amazing, last I saw you… I didn't even recognize you." She ruefully sighed, tucking the stray blonde strands behind her ear. "But now-"

Sara cut her off as she quickly closed the gap to gently kiss Nyssa. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She felt Nyssa press back, pushing her tongue past her glossed lips. Nyssa was stronger, she always had been, and as usual, she pinned Sara to the couch, wrists pressed into the cushions above her head. One of her hands meandered to her hip while the other slipped under her neck to pull her up into their kiss. Sara pulled away breathless, lips red, cheeks flush, and dilated pupils.

"Wanna see my ship?" She broke in.

Nyssa chuckled softly, nodding. "Why not."

Sara stood up and pressed her watch, a portal opening in front of them to Sara's quarters. She turned around on the balls of her feet as she grabbed Nyssa by the collar of her leather jacket and tugged her through the bright door, falling onto the bed. The portal closed behind them as Sara continued to kiss Nyssa. She pushed the leather jacket off of her shoulders, pulling off her own shirt next before pushing her against the bed by her hips. Sara tucked her head under Nyssa's emerald green shirt, kissing her abdomen and down to her hips, dragging her tongue across her warm skin and leaving wet lines. Nyssa pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the ground before pulling Sara up into another kiss. Lance ripped open her jeans, pulling them off before slipping her hand under her underwear and sliding her finger in her slit, slowly dragging it up and down. Nyssa quietly gasped at the swift movement she felt her hot wetness spreading across her vulva, the ball of heat in her stomach forming slowly.

"Sara?" She breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." Sara answered, leaning up to kiss her cheek. She moved her lips down to her neck, continuing. "What happened in time was desperation for someone's touch, but no one gave me what you gave me."

"What did I give you?"

"Love and acceptance, when I died you wanted to give me peace because you knew about the pit's side effects." Sara twisted her middle finger into Nyssa as she spoke. "You taught me how to survive even when all I wanted to do was die. You saved me."

Sara pressed her index finger in as well, curling them against her slick and tough walls. She pulled out her fingers and stroked them up to her clit. Sara slipped them back in, pressing her thumb against her clit. She scraped her teeth against her neck before nibbling on the tender skin behind her ear. Nyssa moaned softly, threading her fingers through Sara's hair. She grabbed onto the sheets below her and ground against her hand, groaning through her gritted teeth. Sara pressed the tip of her tongue against her neck, dragging it up before sucking it into her mouth. She curled her fingers, stroking her with her finger tips. Nyssa groaned into the quiet room as she gripped Sara's hand. Her body stiffened, her breath caught in her throat as she came, her stomach clenching and her eyes squeezing shut.

Nyssa sat up, leaning over to kiss Sara. She pulled her up and straddled her hips.

"Stay here, Sara." Nyssa pleaded.

"I… I can't I have to save the world." She answered sitting up.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Sara repeated looking up at her. "I'm doing this for the greater good." She whispered tucking a hair behind her ear. "I want to spend everyday with you, but I can't take killing anymore."

"Then you can train."

"But who will lead the legends? They're practically like children. I need to take care of them. I need to take care of the world." She finished intertwining their fingers.

"Well, don't be a stranger. You are always welcome where I am. Just don't wait another decade to say hi."

Sara pulled Nyssa back down into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you?" Zari asked.

"Visiting an old friend." Sara sighed. "How'd the mission go?"

"We found them and did a quick seizure of their tech." Nick explained. "Who did you meet up with?"

"An old friend."

"Named?"

"You're not getting their name."

"An ex." Mick cut in.

"Anyway, great job, now we're free for another month. Be free, we're leaving again for whatever we want." Sara interrupted. "Mick, meet me in my office."

"Oooh." Wally laughed.

"We're leaving in three hours. Do what you want until them. Don't screw anything up."

Sara walked to her office ten feet from the bridge as the others dispersed. Mick followed behind before he sat in one of the nice chairs in the faux wood office space.

"What's up, boss?" He asked.

"I was just faced with a difficult choice."

"You're thinking about staying, aren't you?"

Sara nodded, looking down. "I met up with Nyssa and I remembered how much I loved her. I just want to spend everyday with her, but… I just-"

"An emergency has arrived from the bureau." Gideon reported. "They offered two uninterrupted months if you succeed."

"What is it, Gideon?"

"May 21, 2055. You need to stop an assassination of a local politician, David Cain."

"Why?"

"An opposition party is created against him later. He's important for forwarding the progression of unity."

"I hate this job. How much are we gonna get paid?"

"70,000 Eviga Diamanter."

"10k each. I like it." Mick nodded.

"Okay, who do we have to stop?"

"A woman from the League of Assassins, her name was redacted."

"Crap, can you please call the others back, Gideon? We're leaving in a half-hour. Can you also send them the synopsis?"

"Of course Captain Lance." Gideon responded.

"Anyway," Sara segwayed, I love her, but I know that I need to stay here and help."

"I can understand what you mean. After Snart died, I thought I should go back. Nothing else keeping me here, but I remembered that I have nothing without him, so I stayed here. I know he would've done the same. While we're here, we should crack open Rip's scotch."

"Why not." She shrugged walking to the cabinet.

"2055, we have to stop an assassin from killing David Cain. Amaya and Nick, I need you in the crowd of his speech, Mick and I will watch him before the speech, Wally Ray and Zari will watch from the rooftops. All right, Legends, let's roll out!" Sara exuberantly called.

The Legends walked out of the ship, getting to their positions marked on their watches. Sara and Mick walked to Cain's hotel, hiding in the lobby as they waited for the new politician. They sat in the uncomfortable faux leather chairs.

"What are you thinking?" Mick asked.

"I don't know. I want to stay, but there's a part of me that knows I should join her. I just… We'll talk about it later." Sara sighed. "There, there he is."

Mick looked behind, spotting the tall black salt-and-pepper-haired man standing outside the elevator. He straightened his red and silver tie before meandering out into the lobby. Sara sighed and looked at her watch.

"David Cain was born 2007, he worked with the league from '25 to '35. He left to start a political career. Known to work closely with Lady Shiva, whoever that is. Ready to follow?"

"Always." Mick smirked.

"Looks like he's heading out. Watch out for anyone who's trying to get him. They just said woman no name, probably in street clothes, knowing the League. Doing this for 10k." Sara sighed shaking her head. "I love this job."

An hour passed as they tailed David, no one shady followed him except for Sara and Mick.

"No one yet." Sara whispered to Mick.

"I know, I'm getting agitated." He seethed. "When can I knock someone out?"

"Soon. The bureau is never wrong."

"Look," Sara whispered. "She has an assassin's knife."

Mick glanced around. "Where?"

"Follow David, I'll try to sneak up on her. Inform the others."

Sara looked at her, nearing her position as the assassin got closer and closer to Cain. The assassin had short dark hair. She had the look that she was mixed asian and black. Though she was short, she was lean but muscular. Sara closed the long gap between them, locking her arm around her neck and choking her as she dragged her into the dark alley. The assassin broke free and turned around to hook Sara in the jaw. She slashed the knife in her other hand at Sara, catching her bicep before stutter stepping back. Her brows furrowed as she looked at her opponent. Sara hit the knife out of the young woman's hand and shoved her against the wall. The assassin headbutted her before elbowing her in the stomach. Sara stumbled back but then blocked another swinging elbow, guiding her to the ground by the back of her neck. She knelt on the assassin's arms to keep her vulnerable. Sara wrapped her arm around her throat and pulled her up with her arms still pinned, choking her until she went limp. She shook her head and opened a portal to the ship. She pulled the black haired woman over her shoulder in a fireman's carry through the door.

"Gideon, please inform the crew that we got her." She huffed in a breathless command. "Who are you?" She whispered on her way to the medbay.

Sara strapped down the assassin, sitting next to her as she waited for her to wake up. She watched as the colour came back to her face. She jutted forward, her wrists stuck to the chair. Gasping for breath, the assassin looked around, finding Sara.

"You, I was so close!That was my rite of passage!"

"Called off." Sara shrugged. "Who are you?"

"Not telling." She huffed.

"Fine. I'm Sara, Sara Lance." Sara stood up and took a sample of her blood with a pin and sample collection plate. "You're an impressive fighter… Cassandra Raakto."

"Thank you." She muttered in response.

Sara glanced at the screen, and furrowed her brows, before looking at the assassin. "I recognize your last name. Huh. Who trained you? Was it Malaq? I guess she'd be… wow, 99."

"The League was basically disbanded in 2035." She nonchalantly shrugged. "I was trained by the former leader."

"Oh, why did it log you as a member of the League? Hmm, must have marked you with a former assassin then."

Sara turned back to the computer, typing in Cassandra's name. A red screen popped up, blocking out Sara.

"Gideon, why am I locked out?"

"Seems they've tried to expunge her record."

"But this is her life record, everyone has a quick synopsis."

"Maybe you're not supposed to know about me." Cassandra chimed in.

"Quiet."

"Al Ta'ir Al Usfar."

"What?"

"Al Ta'ir Al Usfar."


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know that?" Sara asked.

"Connections with the former leader."

"Nyssa?" She guessed, no response. "I'll take that as a yes. As I said, you're a great fighter, why not join us? My group could always use another fighter." Sara waited, but still no response. "What's wrong, nothing to say? Well, we can't let you go until after David's speech, so tomorrow. Decide whether or not you're willing to join us. Okay, sounds like my crew's back, but one last question before I leave, why did you want to kill him?"

"He's not a good person, he's just divisive. That man is the reason the League almost started up again."

"Gideon, did we get our pay?"

"Yes."

"Great, we'll wait here until tomorrow, I'm sorry."

"Mercenaries, not too different. I guess she wasn't crazy." Cassandra muttered to herself.

Sara sighed and walked to the bridge where her crew was. They changed back into their regular clothes, Wally escaped to his room while the others talked around the table. Mick was in Sara's office, flipping through a few papers before looking behind at the captain. Sara walked in to the office.

"What's up, Mick?"

"You should go."

"Who will take over?"

"I will." Mick sighed and explained. "Look, you deserve to live a normal life. Nyssa offered you a place, unlike me, you still have people who are alive to love you. You can continue to live in Starling with your family."

"I don't know, especially with this assassin."

"I'm not kicking you out, just letting you know my opinion."

"Thank you, Mick."

Sara sat at her desk, "She knows Nyssa, and she knows me."

"How?"

"I don't know, I'm too afraid to ask."

"I'm not good with emotions."

"So?"

"So what?"

"I thought you were going to say something else. Just full stop? Okay." Sara hid her face in her hands before looking up at Mick again. "She talked about a rite of passage, but the League was disbanded and it seemed like she was very against that old cult."

"Retribution?" He wondered.

"Maybe, she's not opening up to anyone. Too many secrets. Obviously she knew me and knew Nyssa, former league leader, knew my code name, very against the cult. That's basically what Nyssa was all about, disbanding the League of Assassins or atleast reforming it. Things must have changed and she needed to be free. I wonder if she's still alive, she'd probably be in her 60s or 70s by now." Sara glanced at Mick and shrugged. "So many questions, so little time."

Mick nodded and sat down. "Wanna hit the bars before we leave?"

"I could use a drink, but I also want to learn as much from her as I can before it's too late. Go out with Wally, he likes you, even though you scare him and Zari can stand you."

"Wally is a child." He grunted.

"Turn him into an adult." She suggested back.

"How's your arm?"

Sara glanced at her arm and shrugged before looking at her prisoner. "It'll heal. Ready to go home, Cassandra?"

"I'll stay. If I go home, I'll have to leave anyway."

"Well, welcome aboard, Cassandra." Sara walked over and unbolted her arms and legs. "How long have you been training?"

"Ever since I could walk on my own. You?"

"About 21. I was found by Nyssa al Ghul. She saved me." Sara looked up at Cassandra, a small smile spreading across her face. "Who're your parents?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that they were assassins and 2034 I was born and adopted by my mentor, maybe they wanted me to be like them, but still wanted to protect me."

"What about your rite of passage? I mean, if you're not going to become an assassin, then why have one?"

"... I just wanted to prove myself. Prove that I'm just as good, that I'm capable of being like my parents, my mentors, the best assassins in the world."

"Well, I can always train you. I may not be the best, but I can help."

"I'm sure you're one of the best. You took me down pretty quick." Cassandra smirked.

"Even though I haven't met you, there's something about to way you are that… seems fun, not like Nyssa, I assume she was you teacher?"

"I can't say."

"Okay, I won't push, just tell me, why not Lady Shiva as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you went after David Cain, why not Lady Shiva?"

"She's too strong. Maybe someday, but not anytime soon. I've kept tabs on the two. They're always somehow connected. I was told to keep an eye on them until they died."

"What did they do?"

"They tried on five different occasions to start up the league again, '35, '37, '38, '45, and '48. I had to stop them with others in the league. I decided to end it this time. Too often they rebelled against us, and I knew they could gain control in politics. I mean they could, but they're too strong. Cain was weaker, so I thought I could take him down, but you stopped me."

"He's important to the timeline just like Hitler, Stalin, Putin, and Columbus."

"Putin, yeah. I've heard of him."

"And I don't want to talk about him, but you get my point right?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't mean, however we can't have fun. We're mercenaries, the only of our kind, we can do whatever we want, to an extent. Some of the crew wants to visit the wild west again, you in?"

"Yeah, I've read so much about it! Cowboys and horses, duals and bars."

"That's the period we go to."

"I'm ready to go!"

"Well follow me, we're leaving in about 5 minutes." Sara sighed getting up. She continued down the hallway and to the bridge. She stood at the main table, across Cassandra. "This is where we meet, down the hallway behind me are the rooms, choose one without a light on and it's yours. Continue down all the way, last door on the left is the training room. I'll show you more later. The office next to me is mine, come talk to me if you need anything. To the left is where we go get strapped in to transport."

Sara glanced behind Cassandra where Wally was standing, eating some chips. Cassandra glanced at Wally over her shoulder, and smiled.

"This is Cassandra, Cassandra, Wally. I'm letting her join our crew, she's talented."

"Cool. Hey, Sara, you gotta try these! They're chips that taste like green tea, and they are not bad!"

"Oh yeah, they also make them in like five other tea flavors, and some sushi flavors. It actually tastes like sushi." Cassandra chimed in with a smirk.

"No. Way. Sara, like, twenty more minutes, I beg of you!"

"Nope, we gotta go or else you'll never want to leave, get the others." Sara told him.

"Fine." He sighed still munching on the chips.

"Make sure to throw that away when you're done."

"Throw it away, I'm keeping this as a reminder of where to go for these." He said peeking out from his room.

"I love that kid, a little reckless, but he reminds me of my younger self."

"What did you do when you were younger?"

"Well, when I was in high school, I'd sneak out with my sister and go to college parties. As I got older, I helped host those said parties." She laughed. "Honestly looking back, my parents totally knew that we were sneaking out, we weren't that discreet, but my sister always took care of me." She finished with a shrug. "Now, get all strapped in while we get ready to go."

Time passed quickly as the others filed in from their rooms and the entrance, talking loudly while finding their spots. Sara took a spot between Mick and Cassandra before commanding Gideon to travel to their bookmarked year.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright everyone, get dressed before we leave." Sara told them, getting unbuckled and leaving for their practically infinite wardrobe.

"So what do you guys do?" Cassandra asked Sara.

"Spend a day here then go back to the safe time zone. It's fun. Sometimes we go home, but we're always on call." Sara explained. "Let's get dressed, partner."

Cassandra quickly followed the captain to the wardrobe room, and she was right, the room was practically infinite. The clothes in front of them were rural western, but behind were rich western, tattered western, then 1700s clothes and it went on and as far as Cassandra saw, clothes that she didn't recognize from any century she knew of. She was handed a hanger with a pair of original blue canvas Levi trousers, a cotton shirt matched with a green vest and a mid-thigh high light leather jacket with a high pair of boots, a brown stetson and a plaid handkerchief. She was ushered by Sara to a room with the other women where they changed.

"Hey, I'm Amaya." A dark skinned woman greeted she had a dark blue skirt on and was currently tucking her blouse into it.

"That's Zari." Sara pointed to the other gaunt olive-skinned woman pulling on her chaps and tightening it.

"Hey, and what's your name?" She smiled as she glanced up.

"Cassandra Raakto, but Cassie or Cass works."

"So, what's your alter ego?"

"Alter ego?"

"Well we were all vigilantes of some sort before we joined, so we had names." Sara explained before telling her crew mates, "She was actually an assassin."

"Black Bat."

"Huh?"

"My mentor called me Black Bat. That was my nickname."

"I was White Canary"

"Isis." Zari smiled.

"Vixen." Amaya added. "Wally is Kid Flash, Ray is the Atom, Mick is Heat Wave, and Nate is Steel. Hey, Zari can you tie the back?"

Zari walked over and tightened Amaya's skirt, turning her head to ask, "So, Cas, how old are you?"

"21."

"Good, we'll be able to take her out in the future as well." She added double knotting the tie before going back to grab her shoes. "Are you originally from Starling?"

"No, Nanda Parbat. I was born and raised in the old cave with some others who wanted to learn how to fight."

Cassandra tightened her boots and began to go out while Sara and Amaya finished getting dressed. A tall bald man joined her in the hallway wearing a full cowboy get up. He cleared his throat and looked down at her.

"Cassandra Raakto. I made a few calls, you have an interesting history. You're also very important to the timeline right now. You need to tell Sara to go home. She's still on the fence about leaving, but you can replace her in fighting, and I can replace her in leading. It's important that she goes home and you stay here."

"I know, māmā told me and she gave me a letter. When I found out they weren't crazy, I just didn't realise I'd have to say goodbye so soon."

"Just do your job then."

"Of course."

"Good. See you out there, Cass."

"Wait, you're Mick, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, yeah. I see that, now."

Sara jumped back on the ship, a wide smile on her face. "Alright guys let's saddle up! Next stop safezone! Come on, partner!" She laughed and tossed her hat in the air. "God I love the wild wild west!"

"We going straight to the Wild Wild West." Cassandra mumbled with a quick smile before boarding the ship.

"Ooh, oldy but a goody." Sara chuckled slapping her back and following the rest onto the ship. "Alright, buckle up, we're headin' back to 2017!"

The Legends quickly found their spots, taking the ship back to the safezone. Short as always, five minutes later they were in 2017. Amaya and Zari were the first out of their chairs to get back in their day clothes. Sara soon followed close behind with the boys and finally Cassandra fell to the end, pulling off her jacket and vest as she made her way to the dressing room. She grabbed an empty hanger and hung her clothes on it before grabbing 2017 clothing. On it was a pair of tight black yoga pants with a blue stripe down the sides and an olive green tank top with a pair of flats. Cassandra pulled back her hair into a loose ponytail and pulled on her compression pants and shoes.

"Why are these pants so tight?" She asked.

"I know right?" Amaya agreed.

"Yeah, what was that fashion about? There's pictures of my mom and her friends, skinny jeans, everyone." Zari added.

"Okay, I get it, out fashion was very tight, but slimming." Sara defended with a smirk. "How is fashion in the future?"

"Usually, pants are fitted but not tight, we wear mostly nice fitted shirts and dress much more formal than your generation." Cassandra explained.

"I miss when people tried, but it also seems nice to not really care." Amaya smirked.

"Okay, okay, enough bashing on 2017, better than the early 2000s."

"Yes!" They all agreed.

"What do you see, Cass?"

"Spice Girls, NSYNC, and Green Day."

"90s." Sara corrected. "2000s was more Beyonce, Lady Gaga, and Emos, not Punks, so My Chemical Romance and Panic! at the Disco. We can talk about it more during training. See you ladies later!"

Sara walked to the training room, grabbing two jo staffs. She tossed one at Cassandra, getting it tossed back at her.

"I don't need a weapon." She shrugged.

"Okay, hand to hand."

Sara put the staffs away and stood across Cassandra.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are, captain."

Sara smirked and glanced around her opponent, and waited for her to make the first move. She decided to break the tense air and took a step forward. Cassandra took a breath and watched Sara's every move, moving closer as well. She took a quick fake swing at Sara, dodging a jab to her shoulder and grabbing Sara's hand. Her timing was perfect, but she didn't see Sara loading up for a knee to the chest, and getting nailed in the sternum by her. She gasped, and rammed her shoulder into Sara's hip, pushing her to the ground. Cassandra bounced back away as Sara got back on her feet, hooking a punch to her ribs. Cassandra twisted back and around her opponent, getting caught be the backswing of Sara's other arm. She hooked her arm around Cassie's and pulled her back in front, tossing her to the ground and watching her get back up. Sara grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down into her knee, getting forced back down as Cassandra pushed against the side of her knee and hip.

"Nice move."

"Learned from the best."

Sara grunted as she got back up, swinging again and hitting Cassandra in the side. She caught her again in the stomach with her elbow before her opponent caught her in the chest with a quick jab and two more blocks and another take down. She fell to the ground as Sara kicked the back of her knee and climbed back up, blocking a few more hits. They tussled for another few minutes before they finally couldn't fight anymore.

"Nice!" Sara panted. "Though Nyssa would have beaten me. She was always good At finding my weak spot."

"So what are your plans?"

"In life? I don't know. Probably go back at some point. I don't know. I was offered a place in 2034."

"You should go."

"Why, you wanna take over so soon?"

"Maybe visit there, you never know what might happen. At least see what you're missing."

"Okay, we'll see. Amaya wants to go home, maybe we'll take a quick break."

"Who's gonna lead on your break?"

"Probably Mick or Ray. They're responsible enough, or Ray is." Sara shrugged and shook her head. "We'll stop in the 40s and let Amaya go home then I'll decide. Maybe a short visit, I don't know."

"What are you planning on doing when you get home?"

"Probably visit the team, see what's happened while I've been gone. How did Star City lose Grant?"

"He was killed by a third party, and so were many of his associates."

"Good, I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, Oliver then took back Star City and lead it back to where it was before it fell. There's still high crime rates there, but it had been going down around 2050. But he's going to retire which is why David Cain decided to run for office."

Sara sat on a low cabinet, thinking. "How do you know me?"

"I can't say, Sara."

"What can you say? If you tell me, then I'll go to 2034."

Cassie glanced down and bit her lip, tapping her foot in thought before looking back up at Sara. "I'll give it to you before you leave."

"Why not now?"

"Spoilers." Cassandra sighed as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

(Legends: Zambesi 1942)

"So, Mick, the plan is to drop me off, I'll message you guys when I'm ready to help you again." Sara told her friend.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sara clenched her teeth and shook her head. "I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen. What if my destiny is to die? Maybe… maybe Nyssa trains Cassandra to be me?"

"It's you destiny, Sara."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to be brave. Gideon, gather the others before the boys get into trouble."

"Okay, Miss Lance." She responded.

"Let's have a drink, a quick one before I go."

"Gladly get hammered with you, Sara."

"And I'm gonna miss you most of all scarecrow." She joked grabbing the bottle of scotch.

"So like the Scarecrow, are you leaving me in charge?"

"That didn't happen in the movie."

"In the book it did. The next book it happens."

"Bookworm."

Mick shrugged and grabbed the topped off glass, downing it in a few gulps.

"Nanda Parbat, 2034." Gideon announced.

"What's going on?" Nate asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"To check in on a friend. Ray and Mick are in charge. Be nice, and don't get in too much trouble." Sara finished gently prodding Mick in the chest with her pinkie.

"Goodbye, Sara." Zari sighed hugging her captain.

Cassandra stood at the back of the group, twirling a letter in her hands. She looked up as the others watched her. "Oh, sorry. Sara, here. Open it after Nyssa falls asleep."

"Why so specific, what weirdo told you that?"

"The best assassin in the world."

"I'll tell Nyssa about it. A joke, I'm not telling her, you know timeline thing."

"Just follow the orders I was given."

"Okay, Cassie." Sara took the letter and hugged Cassandra. "Thank you. I know we didn't really get to meet, but I know you'll fit right in."

Cassandra nodded and pulled away. "Have fun, and don't forget about us."

"I'll never forget you guys." She smiled ruefully.

Sara bent down to grab her duffle bag before exiting the ship for 2034. At the bottom of the ramp, she turned around to find Cassandra and Mick left. She nodded and continued off to the entrance to the League. She passed through the traps and tricks with ease before coming face to face with a masked stranger. She had a sword in her hand and wore full gear, mask included.

"I'm here to see Ra's al Ghul."

"Who are you?"

"Code name: Al Ta'ir Al Usfar."

"What is your business?"

"... To rejoin the League.''

The young assassin spoke mixed farsi and arabic into a com on her wrist before having another voice tell her off. She sheathed her weapon and let Sara pass. Sara continued another half mile down the path before coming to the large door where she spotted Nyssa. She didn't have on her uniform, but a white button up short with her father's red and black chuba. Sara smirked and quickened her pace, grabbing Nyssa's arm once she was close enough and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"About five days for myself, you?" Sara asked.

Nyssa pecked her before answering, "two days, but still too long. What happened in that short time?"

"Stopped an assassination and gained a new member before leaving. She's smart and a good fighter, but from the future. Possibly enhanced." She joked, kissing Nyssa's cheek. "Who was that girl at the door, I didn't recognize her."

"Malaq's granddaughter. She's a bit ambitious, but a good fighter."

Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's. "So I'm here indefinitely, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't really know. Maybe some fun?"

"My kind of fun or your kind of fun?"

"Our kind of fun." Nyssa smirked.

Sara chuckled and kissed her girlfriend, getting tugged closer by her hips. She pulled away, ducking in for another peck before looking at the detailed wall and door. The mountain had a beautiful, but slightly weathered relief on it. The door showed a dragon with its wings reaching the sides of the frame.

"Hasn't really changed." Sara smirked brushing her hand against the raised and lowered levels of the dark door. "What's going on behind?"

"Training."

Nyssa opened the door, letting Sara back in the old cave. She followed her in, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"Not much has really changed, we just let them have more freedom. As long as they live here, they must do one mission per week."

"Will I have to do a mission a week?"

"No, You can train everyone though. I need my partner in crime again."

"Might need some convincing." Sara teased.

Nyssa chuckled and moved past her before grabbing her hand and leading her to her quarters.

"I got an amazing upgrade." She smiled biting her lip. "I think you'll love it. It's better than your cot was, more comfortable."

"Can't wait."

She unlocked her door and let Sara in, closing and locking it again as she walked in. Sara looked around the large room. A large bed was placed in the middle with red and black velvet comforter and sheets. She walked around, trailing her hand around the wall. It was so beautiful.

"All of the bedding is new-ish. And I have a couple more artifacts in here."

Sara nodded and looked at her girlfriend, holding her hand out. Nyssa smirked and walked to her, taking her hand and pulling Sara close. She untied her chuba, placing it on the hope chest at the foot of the bed, and pulled Sara into a heated kiss, roughly grabbing her hips and keeping her pressed flush against her. She felt her girlfriend snake her hands between their bodies and unbuttoning her shirt. Nyssa pulled off Sara's leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled off her blue shirt. She ducked her head to her neck, pressing a mix of soft kisses and bites on her throat. Nyssa backed her to the bed, pulling up her legs to make her fall onto the soft mattress. She took a moment, pulling away and looking down at Sara.

"You're so beautiful." She smiled, brushing her thumbs on her hips.

Nyssa unbuckled her belt and tugged off her pants, sinking to her knees and pulling off Sara's underwear. She got up on her feet and kissed her way back up to her lips. Sara took the moment to untie her girlfriend's pants and pulled them down. She pulled her hips in close, wrapping her hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. She groaned into it, dragging her hands under Nyssa's shirt and pushing off her tank top and button up shirt. Nyssa tossed the clothing to the ground and leant back in to bite down on Sara's bottom lip. She tugged gently before letting go and flicking her bruised lips with her tongue, kissing her jaw and continuing down to the top of her breast. She unhooked her bra and pulled it off to the side, going down to her nipple. Nyssa lightly bit her warm smooth breast, closing her eyes and swirling her tongue around her nipple. Sara glanced down at her, moving her long brown hair from her face and slid her hand under the pillow. Nyssa sucked the tip of her nipple into her mouth before moving to Sara's other breast. She placed her hands o Sara's hips, feeling the tough muscles under her thumbs and wrapped around the side of her thighs. Nyssa nipped at her partner's stomach as she continued down between her legs. She lifted Sara's legs over her shoulders, lying down on her stomach and licking the flat of her tongue against her clit before sliding it back between her folds and dipping into her. She took a moment to pull herself closer as she continued to eat her out. Nyssa swirled her tongue around Sara's clit as her hips slowly ground against her mouth. She inhaled a deep breath, continuing to suck and lick her. Sara sat up a bit, supporting herself by her arm. She threaded her fingers back through her dark brown hair before sliding her hand down to Nyssa's shoulder.

"Nyssa." Sara exhaled, continuing to grind against her tongue. She groaned and gritted her teeth as the ball in her stomach grew. "Just… just faster."

Sara ground against her a bit harder before Nyssa held onto her hips and pressed her tongue against her clit a bit harder. Sara let go of Nyssa's shoulder and fell back, quietly moaning at every stroke. She bit down on her wrist hard, creating deep marks. Sara felt her muscles flex as she came. She sat back up, pulling Nyssa into a kiss before pulling off her girlfriend's underwear.

Night fell, but Sara wasn't tired. She just wanted to play around and practice. She wanted to learn about what happened while she was gone. She just wanted to spend time with Nyssa again. Not now though, she was fast asleep, all tucked in and dead asleep. Sara carefully sat up and got out of bed. She grabbed her coat, taking a moment to look down at Nyssa before leaving. Maybe just explore, she didn't want to wake anyone. It was too early in the morning. She walked down the familiar path to the training room. The large chamber still had many of the old pieces of equipment that the assassins used, bows and arrows, bo and jo staffs, swords, and knives. It seemed that not much had changed at all. Sara meandered to the spinning wooden dummy near the far wall. She sighed and pushed one of the arms, watching it spin around before striking it with the side of her arm. It came back around and Sara struck it again, wrapping back around it and striking the lower arm, stopping it with her palm and ducking under the top arm as it swung around. The arms continued to spin at a quick pace before she stepped back, stopping the bars and walking around the room again. It was ages, but the room was practically the same. Portraits and banners hung from the walls of the best assassins that came from the League. The few Sara recognized was Ra's, Talia, and Oliver. She walked out of the small room, and then back to Nyssa's chambers, running across a few assassins protecting the exterior doors. Sara got the hallway, watching as a young woman in her casual clothing walked out of the room, quickly sliding past Sara. She continued down, opening the door and quietly closing it behind herself.

"Miss Sandra, I pro- Oh, Sara, there you are." She smiled sleepily.

"Here I am." She shrugged. "Who was that?"

"Sandra, she was just talking to me about a quick and well needed break. Something you should try sometime." She ended with a joke.

"Is that a hint?"

"Maybe." She smirked. "Come back to bed."

Nyssa took Sara's hands, gently tugging her towards the large bed. Sara smiled and kissed her before sliding back into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

(Legends: Star City United States 2017)

"So what do you expect is happening?" Mick asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not apart of the timeline yet." Cassandra shrugged. "Give them about 4 months then I'll know what they're doing. What's our plan?"

"We should really regroup and rest a while. I'd like to take time back in the 90s. It's fun there." He suggested. "It's fun there. Nirvana, Green Day, Boyz II Men." He smirked.

"Sounds like fun. Why not!"

"That's the spirit!"

Mick walked to the office, meandering around before taking the captain's seat. "She did a good job, Sara."

"I know." Cassie smiled back. "I just wish I could have gotten more time with her."

"Your timeline says otherwise."

"Yeah, about my timeline, how did you get it again?"

"I called an agent we know and told him all of the ways I could bring him to death without killing him, then he gave me everything. I like that guy, he's funny."

"Because you scare him?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"So, when do we go to the 90s and where are we going in the 90s?"

"I was thinking something like Seattle 1993, peak of the Grunge."

"What is it with you and emotional rock? Not trying to offend, just curious."

"Do you think that I listened to pop?"

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense. Anyway, let's go to the 90s, haven't been there before."

(2034)

A few months must have passed and Sara was already to explore, but at the same time, she really wanted to stay and help Nyssa. As the trainer, Sara had to watch over what 57 assassins ate and how they worked out, but with Nyssa's help, it became easier to adjust and aid the newer assassins. It wasn't that bad though, unlike before, Sara got much more personal time with Nyssa on top of being able to have someone in bed with her so she wasn't alone. For the first time in two years, Sara actually slept easily, wrapped in Nyssa's embrace. Though this was the more boring time of day, dinner. Sara sighed as she cut up the chicken on her plate making Nyssa glance up and cocke her head to the side, asking,

"Do you miss the adventure?"

"Yeah, but I really miss the crew." Sara shrugged in response.

"What was it like?" Nyssa asked

"Fun and scary because we had to be careful of what we did."

"Oh, I do have to tell you about a few things." Nyssa said in a more hushed tone.

"Okay, fire away."

"Well, in a month or so, we're going to be taking in an assassin."

"Why not now?"

Nyssa sighed and shrugged. "I won't lie or be conspicuous. We're adopting Miss Wu-San's child. She came to me and has decided to protect her baby from her enemies."

"Oh, wow. Okay. I mean, would they be any more safe with us?"

"Better than with Sandra. She's the best, she reminds me of Talia or my dad. She's been running because even being here is dangerous for us."

"Well, I'll be here, always." Sara nodded. "So when is she due?"

"She thinks about a month or less."

"How are we gonna get the super assassin baby?"

"She'll contact me and I'm meeting her wherever she happens to be. But if you plan to stay, we can meet her together."

Sara leant over and pecked her cheek, sitting back down on the other side of the small simple table.

"I was thinking, do we really need to continue the League?"

"I was thinking about that recently, I thought I could change this place, but now I don't know. There are some more conservative assassins who want this place to go back to the way it was, but I don't think that's safe."

It isn't safe, but it did protect the League with very strict rules that couldn't be broken or else, you know, death."

"I don't want to do that."

"I know. That's why you changed it, the old timers just don't really want that change. They want the structure."

"That was the main thing I had to tell you." Nyssa sighed. "I really don't know much else about her situation, dad is another assassin, David Cain though."

Sara almost dramatically choked on her food, looking back up at her girlfriend. "David- David Cain?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yes, I have kind of met him. Not in a fight, but I researched him."

"And?"

"I can't tell you, not yet."

"A hint?"

"Sadly no. Again, not yet."

(2034)

It was dusk, the sunset was beautiful and it was finally time to start a new chapter of their life. Sara stood on the rolling hills of Ireland with Nyssa in common clothes, waiting in the darkening sky for Sandra. She couldn't lie, she was extremely excited and scared at the thought of really becoming a parent. She just wondered if that meant that she couldn't go on adventures anymore.

Sara covered her face with the lapel of her jacket. "What time-"

"Soon." She said shortly.

Sara glanced at her girlfriend. Her expression was a mix of fear and excitement as well. She had her hands balled up in the pocket of her maroon peacoat. It felt like there was too much time, but as Sara glanced at her watch, she realised they had only been standing there for ten minutes.

"She should be here at any moment." Nyssa repeated.

"I love you, but I'm freezing right now."

"Maybe you should have worn a thicker coat?" A slithering voice whispered.

"Sandra, silent killer." Nyssa chuckled turning around. "We have a jet waiting, so passports won't be a problem."

"Who is she?"

"Sara, she's my-"

"Beloved." Sandra finished. "Thank you, both of you, I just know she'd be safer further away from me, I would do anything to keep her in trusted hands, but out of a strangers grasp."

Sandra looked down at the bundled infant in her hands. She clenched her jaw, a quivering smile shakily stretching over her lips as tears welled up in her dark and weathered eyes. Her fingers traced the soft skin of her baby's cheek before she looked up at the couple.

"What's her name."

"Cassandra." Sandra whispered, her eyebrows twitching as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She kissed her baby's forehead before handing her to Nyssa, nodding as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Thank you." She finished wiping the tears from her face.

"We will protect her with our lives, Sandra." Nyssa comforted with a quick nod. "You were always my greatest student."

"You were always my favourite teacher." She chuckled. "Goodbye."

She took one long look at her daughter before escaping to the night. Nyssa turned to Sara, taking a moment to hold the child close. They walked down the hill to the car by the road. She gently placed Cassandra in the car seat before the drove back to the private airport 5 miles away.

"I'm ending the league." Nyssa whispered.

"You are?"

"I don't want her to see the world we see."

"I mean, we should at least teach Cassandra how to protect herself."

"Of course, I promised to protect her." Nyssa nodded. "And I will until my final breath."

"Oh, before I forget," Sara quietly opened the glove box and pulled out a small black beanie bat and placed it next Cassandra in the car seat.

"Why a bat?"

"They mean rebirth." Sara explained.


	7. Chapter 7

(Legends: Seattle, United States 1993)

"What's your earliest memory?" Mick asked taking a swig from his beer.

"I must have been about… ten. I was practicing acrobatics with my mom, Sara, when I hopped from the banister to a round log stuck to the ground when I slipped and cut my back." She chuckled. "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Cassandra pulled up the back of her shirt by the collar revealing a long faded scar on her back.

"Wow, that's a big scar." He gawked.

"Yeah," She continued letting her shirt fall back down. "When I fell, Mom camly walked over and lifted me up, helping me to her room. While she was patching me up, she told me, 'Māmā would be proud that you tried something new'."

"So why did they train you?"

"So that I would be able to protect myself. What I didn't understand when I first saw her like this, was why I was assigned to keep tabs on Cain and Lady Shiva, now I see it was to make my life possible."

"Exactly. It's like, the reason your moms met was because Sara told Ra's Al Ghul about sending Nyssa to a remote island in 2006 where Sara would be stranded."

"I just wish I could see them again."

"Don't worry, we can always let you go home and like Sara, you can come back."

Cassie nodded and drank a bit before continuing her story. "I remember her leaving for a week long trip when I was 13, maybe that was her coming back."

"Well, next time we see Sara, ask her about your parents." Mick told her.

"Why?"

"Just ask her. End the mystery."

"I don't care who my real parents are because they're not the ones who raised me."

"Okay." He shrugged, finishing his beer. "There's some time left before we go back to the ship, anything you want to do?"

"There's a club around here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get out of this dark bar and to the bright night… club."

"Okay, Cas."

(2047)

"Again." Nyssa commanded.

"Māmā!" Cassie whined.

"Cassandra Al Lance Al Raakto, again."

Cassandra took a deep breath and grabbed the bamboo shinai two feet away from her. She stood back up and watched Nyssa turn back around. She took two swift steps back to her, swinging the training sword at Nyssa's side. Nyssa quickly blocked the strike to her side and shouldered Cassandra to the ground again.

"Let her have a break, Nyssa, it's been an hour." Sara broke in, leaning against the door frame.

"Sara."

"Give her a break. Let her eat and rest before her lessons start."

Nyssa nodded and helped her daughter back up, kissing her forehead and taking the shinai from her.

"Go eat."

"Thanks, Māmā."

"I only train you to protect you."

"I know."

Cassandra followed Sara through the door, looking at the bruise on her arm.

"I hate training with swords." She complained looking up at her mom.

"I know, so did I, but I pushed myself with Māmā's help and became a better assassin because of her. She really only has the best of your interests in mind even if she has trouble openly showing it." Sara finished looking at Cassandra. "I made de-thuk, grab a bit before your next lesson, okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

Sara stayed behind and watched her daughter continue down the hallway before she left for the training room. Nyssa was practicing with a bo staff when she spotted Sara in the mirror watching her.

"I'm sorry for cutting practice short." Sara apologized.

"I understand why." Nyssa sighed. "I just need to teach her, we don't know what might happen, I just want her to be prepared for anything, even Lady Shiva."

"You don't think they'd attack her do you?"

"She tried to kill you and me, I don't know what she'd do to Cas, not to mention the confusion. I just wonder what would happen if she got into her parents hands." She finished in a very hushed tone. "Anyway, I still have time before work, want to practice?"

"Only a little, I have to drive Cassie to her lesson in 20 minutes." She sighed looking at her watch.

"What's today?" Nyssa asked tossing a shinai at Sara.

"Her french lessons. She's very fluent whenever her and her teacher talk."

"That's great."

"How's her math going?"

"Good, her teacher says that she needs a bit of help on 'Quick Calculations', but she's doing an amazing job in the other applications."

Nyssa twirled the shinai around, swinging at Sara's shoulder, getting a quick roll and block. "Oh, you wanted to tell me something, what was it?" Nyssa asked, hitting her in the leg.

"Oh, nothing big, I just thought you should know that the Legends have been contacting me recently and they need help, I'm planning on joining them and coming back in a week."

"When are you leaving?" Nyssa asked blocking a quick jab.

"Soon. I'm planning for Friday."

"That soon?"

"Their time is different, they're coming at 3 in the morning so Cassie won't know where I'm going."

"What are they doing?"

"There's a rogue flying through time that they can't get their hands on, they're getting me, Amaya, Jax, Kendra, and Carter. I have to."

"Okay, but you must promise to be safe."

"I promise to come back alive."

Nyssa smirked and pecked Sara's cheek.

"Come on, we still have time."

"Okay."

(Legends; Star City United States, 2017)

"What's the problem?" Mick asked walking into the Time Bureau.

"Captain Rory." A calm voice sighed in exasperation.

Mick turned around and spotted a blonde woman walking from her office. "Sharpe."

"Stop scaring Gary, he's not that confident, and you make him confused." She berated carrying a file under her arm. "I don't like you, but your crew's the only one I can trust. This is a current file I have on a rogue. The bureau won't fund it, so I'm hiring you."

"What's the mission?"

"A new criminal is running through time, no name or anything. My money's on Rip, but the bureau doesn't know yet, so they won't investigate until it's too late."

"Who's Rip?" Cassandra asked.

"Who's she?"

"Who are you?" Cassandra jibed with a smile.

"Cassandra Al Raakto." Mick introduced

"Oh, how'd you- Nevermind, here's the file, bring her up to date." Ava commanded.

"What's the pay?"

"50 Eviga Diamanter each for taking it, 1,000 each after you catch them." Ava sighed turning away. "Do you best to find them and I'll put in a good word for you with the board."

"What'll that do for us?"

"Imagine two months and not just one?" Ava asked looking back at Mick.

"What about higher pay instead?"

"Then 2 weeks with higher paying missions?"

"We'll talk later." Mick nodded opening the file.

"So, who's Rip?"

"A complicated and troubled man we trusted."


	8. Chapter 8

(2047)

It was always bright in their small one-story house. Sara enjoyed it. They had a training ground to share with a few old friends in a shared backyard. Sara and Nyssa were at the end next to Malaq and her husband, then there were the al-Amins and the Ahl al-Bayts. Tonight it was obviously not so bright, but the problems extended inside the house. Sara was packing as she got ready to leave. Nyssa was sitting by the fire as Sara grabbed her suitcase. They were going to pick her up in the small shuttle instead of the large ship. Nyssa was going to drop her off in the field at the park. She was annoyed, but understood it was what Sara had to do.

"1 hour left, I think I have what I need." Sara sighed.

"Please be careful." Nyssa pleaded.

"I will." She promised.

Sara walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I met her before." Sara began.

"Who?"

"Cassie."

"When?"

"2055."

"That's-"

"Seven years in the future. I know."

"How did you meet?"

"I had to intervene in an assassination attempt."

"What happened?"

"Well after she replaced me. It's her destiny."

Nyssa nodded and cuddled into her wife. "Tell her I love and miss her."

"I will."

The sound of shuffling and voices interrupted Cassandra's sleep. She sat up and looked around her room, quietly hopping off of her bed and padding to the source of the ruckus. She could hear her moms whispering about something. Cas neared the parlor room, carefully making as little noise as possible as she listened into the hushed conversation.

"You know her schedule. Malaaq and Ghufran can help her get to her lessons." She heard Mom say. "I can pay them back once I return."

"Okay. I'll continue her training then." Māmā confirmed. "But I can drive her to her lessons. Maybe we can bond and practice arabic."

"Perfect."

"So you'll be back on friday?"

"Yes. I don't know how long it will be there, but I told them the place and time to send me back after the mission."

"Okay." Māmā agreed, finishing with, "We should go."

Cas heard them shift around, making her hide behind a wall before stealthily darting back to her room. She quietly closed her door, taking 10 seconds to do so.

(Legends: Travelling from 2047)

Sara missed all of this, she really did. It seemed that she was the third stop because Jax and Amaya were already there. Jax was gaming with Zari and Wally on the deck as Amaya watched on. Mick was in the office with Cassie talking. Nate and Ray followed her from the shuttle. She first walked to Cassie and Mick, smiling as her future daughter turned around.

"Mom!"

"Hey Cassie."

"How long has it been for you?"

"About 13 years, you?"

"3 months. We've been chasing this dick for too long. We got the case from Sharpe."

"Ava Sharpe?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah… who is it?"

"Sharpe?"

"No, the guy you're chasing."

"Oh, yeah. We've seen him only once. We were so close to getting him, but he jumped before any of us could get there. I mean, really he incriminated himself."

"What does he look like?"

"Average height, skinny, fair skinned, dark hair." Cassie explained.

"I was so close to that bastard." Mick grumbled shotgunning his beer. "So close."

"Yeah. It's been hard."

"What has he done?"

"He's been introducing tech and weaponry too early into the timeline."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. I know. We need to find the first place he went and stop him to right the timeline."

"Well, I'm ready to take them down when you are."

"The gang's back together then." Mick grinned standing up. Let's get going then!" He called through the ship.

"Okay, let's just finish this last lap!" Wally pleaded, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he tilted his body to the side.

"What are they playing?" Sara asked.

"Some old game called Mario Kart."

"It's only 10 years old." Jax smiled.

"Not for her and me." Zari smirked. "Why did we decide rainbow road?"

"Because I've mastered it."

"It's his welcome back present." Wally smiled. "Wait, wait watch this!"

He took a swift turn off the road and dropped down to a lower part of the space themed track. Wally laughed as he heard the sounds of anguished groans from his competitors. Cassie laughed as she ran over to watch them play.

"Finish up then."

"They're on the last lap." Cassie told Mick.

The others gathered around to watch as Wally and Jax battled it out, not realising that Zari, who had been awfully quiet for the remaining parts of the track threw a blue winged shell out knocking both of the boys off the track in one fell swoop. Zari laughed maniacally and finished, jumping up and dancing around.

"Oh hell yeah!" She yelled hopping up again.

Jax quickly finished as Wally slipped off the road again. Jax smiled and began to wrap up the player two and three remotes before they were going to fly off to pick up Amaya.

"You're our last stop before we beck track and try to stop this guy." Mick stated strapping into the chair.

"What about Carter and Kendra?" Sara asked.

"They're doing more bureau work right now. We were trying to contact them, but they decided behind the scenes would be better for them." Ray explained.

"Okay then, well, we should get going then. So when was the first time period that's been connected to the rouge?"

"Ava said 1342."

"Wow, really early."

"Yeah she said that the guy took some weaponry and armor from them. They also have been stealing important documents and paintings. Just to check what may have been damaged, who won the civil war?" Cassie asked

"The north."

"Good, so that didn't change. When did columbus sail across the ocean?" Nate asked.

"1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue."

"Umm… oh. Who was Joan of Arc?"

"I don't know. Was she a part of the timeline?"

"Maybe it was a bit obscure."

"Vietnam war." Ray shrugged.

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"Okay, we found it. Another one we don't know about."

"Good." Nate nodded.

"Good?"

"Let's head to 1342. We'll probably find something related to the Vietnam war on their watch."

(Legends: England 1342)

"So it seemed that this was the first major disturbance on her watch, so she shouldn't know about us yet. Let's get changed and go." Ray commanded.

Sara got up and went to the changing room with the other women while the boys shuffled into the other room with their clothes. It really only took a few moments to put on their merchant clothes. Cassie and Sara walked to the armory as Mick rummaged through his room for his totem. The others gathered whatever they needed before leaving. Cassie moved around some sticks before grabbing a jo staff. She tossed it at Sara with a smile.

"Wait, is this mine?"

"Yeah. You left it. I was gonna give it back because I didn't understand how it worked."

"Oh man, I thought I misplaced this." Sara smiled twirling the staff around. "Thank you."

"Yeah, of course." Cass smirked with a shrug as she grabbed a pair of gloves Wally got from S.T.A.R. Labs. "Ready to go?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Sara smirked splitting her staff into two metal arni sticks.

"Me thinks she would be talking to the king." Wally smiled.

"Lose the accent tyke or I might leave you here for fun." Mick grunted looking down at the file. "It says that time changed at noon so we have a half hour to change it back."

"Okay, Jax, Mick, and I will go around the blacksmith area." Sara said.

"Amaya, Cas and I will go to the castle." Nate continued

"The the rest of us will go to the town center and try to understand what happened." Zari finished with a shrug.

"Okay, nobody screw anything up." Sara warned going to find the armory with her group.

"Yes ma'am." Nate saluted with a smirk.

"I missed you guys."

~ (Jax Mick Sara) (Amaya Cas Nate) (Ray Zari Wally)

"So we're just hanging out here until the time they pinpointed?" Sara asked.

"Yup." Mick confirmed.

"What's the time?" Cas asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Okay."

"Mick, We got a problem." Wally said over the com. "We found him, well her actually. She's an amazing fighter, I'm currently running around her."

"Shit." Sara sighed as she lead the way to Wally's position.

They ran to the town center, finding Ray on the ground trying to get back up with Zari cracking her knuckles as she prepared to fight the perpetrator. Finally, Wally was just a blur to entrap the time jumper. Sara sighed and cracked her neck, taking out the metal staff to attack her.

"Wally, tap out, we got her."

Sara twirled the staff and began to attack her, knocking the dizzy girl in the knee and jabbing her in the stomach before having the staff ripped from her grasped and tossed over her head. The perp was wearing men's clothing and a mask that covered most of her face. Her dark hair was tied back out of her face. She punched Sara in the jaw before knocking her to the ground. She then looked at Mick, getting knocked back five feet with a mix of Zari's air totem and his fire totem. Sara grabbed her staff and hit her in the head. She sighed and tied her up. Mick walked over and picked her up, taking the watch off of her wrist and tossing it at Sara who went through the logs, checking the earliest entry from a recent spree.

"I think I found her first one. Get her to 2017, Mick and Nate. Make sure she's tied up well and strapped down."

"What was her first one?"

"Ireland, 2034." Sara whispered.

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

"Just remembered something for a second. Wally, Cassie, and I will go take her out, Ray and Jax will stand guard if anything happens, Zari, I need you to do some research on the assassin once she's been transported. Grab her file before she's processed and blocked by Ava."

Sara stretched and collapsed the metal staff before making her way to the ship with the others. She joined her team and changed into regular clothes before sending the ship to Ireland. She really felt like she remembered that place and day, but at the same time she couldn't place it in her mind. Cassie came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, we're going to 2034."

"Who else is joining us?"

"Wally. We need to be quick about it."

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to kill her unless she decides to surrender herself. I mean, she must be doing this for a reason."

Sara sighed as she walked to the shuttle bay. She got into the ship with Wally and Cassie at her heels. They buckled in as Gideon counted down their launch. She closed her eyes for a moment as her watch buzzed. She accepted the call, hearing Zari's voice.

"So I did some research on her. You know, facial recognition stuff, and I got a hit on… well, I'll send it to you. She's a trained fighter practically from birth and has continued mercenary work. The rest is on your wrist."

"Thank you Zari."

"Hey after this can you do one more mission?"

"Sorry, I have to raise your new assassin."

"Oh yeah. How old is she in your time?"

"13."

"13?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah."

"Be prepared for Lady Shiva and Cain."

"Is it another rebellion?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll tell Nyssa then and we can prepare."

"Who is she?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, let me check." Sara glanced down at her watch, furrowing her brows and shook her head. "When we get there, hang back."

"Why? Do you know them?"

"Yes. She's an old friend."

"We'll hang back, but you need us, we'll be there right away."

"Okay."

The ship slowed down as they landed in the moment. Sara got out first, pinpointing the location marked on the watch. She ran as fast as she could, watching around for the rogue. It was getting dark on the rolling hills, making Sara finally realise exactly what moment was chosen. A hole ripped into the air, a large door from another time. Sara could see someone walking out, so she neared them and stopped.

"Sandra Wu-San." She called out in a hushed tone.

The young woman wheeled around, dagger in hand, and stared at Sara. She put away her knife and walked towards Sara.

"You, how did you find me?"

"I got a tip."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask you to come with me before you make any bad decisions."

"I'm here to take back my daughter." She explained. "You're not going to stop me, Sara."

"I will because that's why I'm here, but if you want to stay longer to see her again, I can promise you that."

"That's not enough. You trained her to be normal. David and I were so much more than that. We thought you'd teach her to be a Mythos, a Savior of humanity, a Legend." She hissed. "But now she's normal, she'll just die like every other person on this god forsaken world."

"But she isn't. I've trained her to be so much more. She saves people, she restores history like I did when I was younger."

"But why not have her be an assassin, continue her family tradition? Why destroy the league? Why set her to kill us?" Lady Shiva asked, raising her knife to Sara's throat.

"It was her destiny." Sara calmly explained.

"I have met many people in my life who have let me down and back stabbed me, but you, you are the worst. You brainwashed my daughter to hate me, to want to kill me to-"

Sandra stuttered back as something hit her. She looked down to find a long curved blade sticking out of her chest. She gasped for breath and fell down. Sara knelt down, holding the fallen assassin and looked back to see Cassandra a few feet away with Wally by her side. They quickly to Sara's side, looking down at Sandra as blood puddled on her chest.

"Cassie, what did you do?" Sara asked.

"She was attacking you." She whispered in response.

Sandra looked up at the source of the voice. "Pft, I guess she really was a savior of the people." She sighed, "Who thought I'd be taken out by my own daughter?"

"Wha-"

"We can get that removed, Sandra." Sara comforted, turning on her watch.

"Don't what's even the point. I've already lost." She sighed. "I'd rather die than be imprisoned, it's what Nyssa taught me. Just, don't let me be alone."

Sara nodded and waited by her side. She glanced up at Cassandra and shook her head. "This moment, it's the night we got you. Over behind us, in ten minutes, Sandra gives you to us."

"Who's my dad?" She asked.

"David Cain."

"Why would you send me to kill them?"

"It was the only way I knew how to get you to come on board, it was you destiny."

"Destiny?"

"She sounds like Yoda, doesn't she." Sandra weakly interrupted.

Cassandra knelt down next to her biological mom, hands balled into fists. "Why did you give me away? Did you not love me?" She finished in a tearful whisper.

"I'm sorry. I regret letting you go everyday, but you have impeccable aim, so it wasn't such a bad choice, having Nyssa and Sara raise you." She laughed, cringing at the movement. "Ugh, I know you would have had a hard childhood with me. I've never stayed in the same place. We would have moved too many times for you to be happy. Your dad was always busy to the point that after you were 13, and I saw you fighting against us, I never saw David again, but I also never stopped thinking about you."

"I don't know what to say." Cassandra choked out, tears running down her face. "I.. I just don't know."

"It's okay, this is obviously something you can't prepare for. Just let me look at you." Sandra laughed. "You have your father's beautiful skin and strong jaw, but you got my eyes and aim." Sandra grabbed the knife in her chest and ripped out the knife. She groaned and yelped as it cracked her rib. Blood started pouring out of her wound and she began to cough up blood. "I love you, Cassandra bint David Al thank you Sara." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassandra knelt on the ground in her room, head pressed against the edge of her bed as she thought about everything in her life. She wasn't crying, she barely knew Sandra, she just had a hard time seeing her as her mom, but at the same time, she really wasn't her mom, Nyssa and Sara were. It seemed like David didn't really even want to be her dad. She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and hug her tightly. Cassandra looked over without turning her head and caught a glimpse of blonde locks and freckled pale skin. She leant into her mom's embrace.

"I killed her." She whispered. "I never thought that I wouldn't want to do that. After years of training and watching them, I didn't think I wouldn't want kill her."

Sara nodded, not saying a word, and held her close. She really didn't know what to say. She felt horrible, she should have told her. Cassie looked up at her mom and pulled away.

"I just wish I got to know her."

"I can tell you what I know."

"Maybe later." Cassandra sighed.

"Okay. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, we're preparing a league funeral for her time if you want to go?"

"Sure, just grab me when it's time."

"Of course."

Sara stood up, sliding through the door and closing it before heading to the bridge with the others.

"How is she?" Wally asked.

"Confused about how she should feel."

"So, the plan is an assassin's funeral in what, 20…" Zari began.

"2057."

"So, what does this funeral include?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, not even I know." Nate shrugged.

"Really, just a normal Pakistani funeral, but we may end up stream lining it a bit more especially because she isn't muslim, so certain steps, we aren't obligated to do."

"Hey, are you going to invite yourself?" Wally asked.

"No, but I am going to inform them. I don't want to mess up history with myself, but I know it's important to let them know." The others looked amongst one another and then glanced at Sara. "What?"

"What do you you want us to do?" Zari asked.

"For now, we're travelling to 2057, then we'll get her buried. Let's go."

The team broke apart, talking briefly with one another before strapping in. Zari walked up to Sara, pulling her aside.

"You should let her have a short break as she processes this." Zari suggested. "We need her focused, so tell her to take a break."

"I will. She's tough on the outside, but very fragile on the inside."

"What happened back there?"

"Lady Shiva and I were talking, and when she tried to attack me, Cassandra threw a knife at her. She found out her history in the worst possible way."

"What moment did you first jump to?"

"The moment she gave Cassie to us."

"If she took Cassie, then how could she still be here?"

"I think in both timelines, she left Cassie with us. But at the same time, we stopped her from jumping around the timeline."

"So what should we do when she comes back?"

"Be there for her, you guys were for me."

"Let me just clear my head here, mom." Cassandra pleaded in annoyance.

"No, you need to talk to… me and Māmā. Ask them about your family history, it's important, Cassie."

"Fine." She huffed, clenching her jaw. "Please tell me if I need to know anything in advance."

"We all love you, all four of us, not matter what you think, we all love you, Cassandra."

"Thank you." Cassie nodded, looking at the ground.

"Take this." Sara nodded, handing her daughter Sandra's watch. "When you're ready to go back, just contact them."

"I will. See you around?"

"In a few seconds." Sara smiled.

Sara hugged her daughter, creating a door to the Waverider as she watched Cassandra walk up to the old house and knock on the door. She walked through as, hearing the portal close behind her as she looked at her old crew. Only Wally and Zari were on the bridge, the others must have been in their rooms. They were gaming again, playing what looked like Halo. Sara walked up and sat down next to them. Wally scooted over to make room for her.

"How's you position, Zari?"

"I'm getting swarmed let me just… Got it! It's basically clear now, you're hold?"

"Just trying to get this one, but I can handle him, you stay where you are, we have 15 seconds till the end of the round."

"Okay."

They continued to place in silence, shooting a couple of aliens as the clock counted down. Zari laughed and smiled as the round ended, leaning over to look at Sara.

"How'd it go?"

"She didn't want to leave, so I gave her a reason to take a break."

"What reason?"

"To learn about her history, something I took too long to tell her." She shrugged.

"When do you think she'll be back."

"Knowing her, she'll be back in a half-hour, but I really wish she'd take a longer break, maybe a few days, but she won't be able to stay away which means that I should leave, hopefully it won't be too long when you need me again. Feel free to call, I'll try to join you again."

Zari stood up and hugged her ex-captain, shaking her hand and stating, "Till we meet again."

"See you 'round, Sara." Wally smiled, hugging her.

"See you guys." She sighed, setting her watch for the friday after she left. She walked through the large portal, stepping into her backyard. She checked the time, 5 am. "Good." She whispered.

Sara walked into the house, locking the door behind herself and going to her room. She saw Nyssa asleep hugging a pillow close to her chest. She whispered her name, knowing that actualy waking her wouldn't be wise, and neared her.

"Nyssa." She repeated a bit louder.

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking around. "Sara?"

"Hey," She smiled, leaning over her and kissing her cheek. "How have things been."

"We need to talk in the morning."

"Okay, am I in trouble?"

"No, but I have to go the office today."

"Okay." Sara shrugged, pulling off her bra and jeans before sliding in place of the pillow.

"Mmm… I think I prefer the cold pillow."

"Shut up." She laughed, snuggling into her.

"You'll have to tell me about your exploits in the morning." Nyssa yawned.

"Of course."

"So, what happened?" Sara asked.

"What?"

"You said you needed to tell me something."

"Oh, yeah. Sources told me that Lady Shiva and David are building up again."

"God damn it." She sighed. "Okay, we'll send Cassie to Star City again with Oliver and the crew."

"Okay, can you do that while I spread word?"

"Yeah, it'll give me a chance to check in on the others and get Dad, Felicity, and Curtis to watch over her as the others help us.."

"Thank you, beloved."

"No problem."

"So, what did you do?"

"We caught the rogue in the medieval ages." She smiled, shaking her head. "That was so much fun, but we got her and stopped her before she messed up the timeline."

"So how does time work in there?"

"There's a place in the Wild West, in 2017, and on all of the Time Bureau's ships are paradox-free in the timeline, so here, whatever happens to the timeline effects the outside world, but on the ship, you keep all prior memories. Some things seemed destined, for instance, how you found me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you dad to send you to the island where I was stranded so you could save and train me."

"So does that mean that you could change time?"

"Yes, but we don't, we just visit different times and see what it was like to live back then."

"So how does the wild west not get affected?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"How?"

"Apparently, time doesn't work the same in this place called Salvation in what's now North Dakota."

"Who was the rogue?"

"You'll find out in about nine years."

"Sara."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You will find out though."

"Fine."

"I'll go call dad. Can you wake her up?"

"Yeah." Nyssa nodded getting back up. She pecked Sara's cheek and went to Cassie's bedroom.

(2055)

"Tomorrow, Cassie's going to meet me." Sara sighed.

"What's going to happen?" Nyssa asked.

Sara sat down at the table, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen. "She's going to try to kill David, and I'm going to stop her."

"What are you going to write?" Nyssa asked, craning over her shoulder.

"A letter to myself. Isn't time weird?"

"Yeah."

Sara looked down at the paper and began to write.

 _'Sara Lance,_

 _I know it seems fake, and this girl is so mysterious, but she really knows you, and holds back information to protect you. It almost seems hypocritical for me to tell you everything, but if you listened to Cassandra, you're reading this after Nyssa fell asleep. As I'm writing this, it's 2055. We never thought we'd settle down, but Nyssa was always a great teacher, right? Cassandra Al Lance Al Raakto is you daughter. You'll meet her soon, but you must teach her to fight. You must help her through her training, but you must not tell her about her parents while she's young. She needs to target them in the future to keep time linear. You'll be a great mom to her, don't worry, and it will be hard, but you have Nyssa and your friends to help you. I hope you understand this and take it seriously, we of all people would understand how time works. If you still don't believe me, check the seal on the envelope._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sara Lance'_

Sara took Nyssa's ring from the small hope chest and melted red and black wax, pouring a puddle onto the letter, sealing it with a tough press of the engraved ring. She stood up and handed the letter to Nyssa. "Give this to Cassandra, please."


	10. Chapter 10

(2057)

"You lied to me for so many years." Cassandra opened with.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked. "What is she talking about?"

"You both knew, but never told me."

"I'm sorry." Sara apologized, coming out of the kitchen. "It was-

"Don't you dare say destiny. Give me another reason, any other reason. But don't use destiny as you reason. Why didn't you tell me beforehand. Why didn't you explain after you knew who I was?"

"What is she talking about?" Nyssa asked.

"The rogue I had to chase, it was Sandra."

"Why don't we talk alone? You're the one who sent me on her, why? Did you want me to kill them? Were you too chicken to do it yourself? Too weak so you made your own soldier so you didn't have to do the dirty work? Huh?" Cassie asked stepping closer to her mom.

"I just thought that it would get you to meet me, but I didn't know that you'd kill her."

"Yes you did because you knew that when I was 13. You could have told me."

"I'm sorry."

Cassandra closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"I don't know. A part of me knew that she'd rather me killed by you than arrested."

"Pride."

"Yes."

"What was she like when she was young?" Cas asked turning to Nyssa.

"Determined and strong. Focused and gifted. All she wanted looking back was to be normal, though. She gave you to us so you didn't have to fear for your life."

"I didn't ask about why she gave me away, I want to know her." Cassandra answered flatly.

"She always tried to hide away with David. When she first met him, she couldn't stop looking at him. She thought I didn't know anything about their relationship, but it was almost anything but secret."

"Who were her parents?"

"People who never cared for her."

"Why'd she join the league?"

"To avenge her sister's death."

"I have to go back to my team. They'll be worried about me."

"We love you, Cassandra, and we're sorry for deceiving you. I'm sorry I deceived you." Nyssa asked quietly.

"I know you are." Cassandra sighed. She glanced at her watch, then back at her moms. "Thank you, I love you both." She opened up a portal to the ship and stepped through.

"Will we see her again?" Nyssa asked.

"Of course," Sara nodded, "but she still has a lot to learn before she's ready to come back."


End file.
